


Midnight

by Dr3amingInColour



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Party, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, yacht party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: What could go wrong at Daniel's New Year Yacht Party?





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> A little New Year's gift for you :) Hope you enjoy it :)

“Why did I ever think this was a good idea?” Esteban sighed at Pierre, walking towards Daniel’s yacht in the harbour. All the drivers staying in Monaco for New Year were invited over to his place, the Australian promising plenty of booze and a bit of champagne. The loud music was already blaring out the speakers, and it hadn’t even hit 8pm, 4 hours before the new year.

The Frenchman felt very out of place on the boat, several other drivers already surrounded by scantily clad women and some of Dan’s old friends. Esteban could see Lance on the back deck, 2 pints of beer settled on the table by the sofa he currently occupied. 

“Oh hey Este!” the Canadian cheered as the Frenchman approached the back deck, handing over the beer he bought a few moments before. Lance clicked his glass against the side of Esteban’s glass before taking a sip, a small giggle escaping his lips afterwards. 

“Well, what a year this has been hey?” the Frenchman spoke up, looking directly into the Canadian’s eyes. He wished he didn’t though, as he found himself zoning out of what the Canadian had to say in reply, captivated by his beauty. He was long past the stage of denial, knowing full well he loved Lance, but there was no chance the Canadian would ever feel the same.

“-there with me!” Lance finished off, before looking back to Esteban, who looked completely zoned out. He didn’t know what had done it, but guilt instantly took over, feeling it was his fault. 

“Hey, why don’t we go find the others and start dancing, you look like you need it!” Lance further added, before literally dragging Esteban over to the group of drivers all on the main deck, finding their other friends at the party. 

They soon found Nico, Stoffel, Kevin and a very drunk Pierre, and they were all the company that was needed. Esteban watched the clocks change on their wrists, all except for Kevin, who’s clock was frozen in time, the ink proudly displaying when he first kissed his soulmate - Dany Kvyat. Esteban wasn’t there to witness it but it was apparently at another party organised by Daniel, which had a bit too much booze. It made him think if he should just kiss Lance in the spur of the moment, in the hope that they were meant to be. 

_ 10 minutes.  _ ‘Fuck’ was the first thing that went through Lance’s mind, he had 1 more thing he needed to do in 2017, and having only 10 minutes to do so was not ideal. He quickly prised Nico’s arms off him, and instead slung 1 arm around Esteban’s shoulders. The Frenchman leaned in closer to the touch, but apart from that reacted in no way, leaving Lance with an even harder task.

But before Lance could do anything more, the 10 second countdown was being played over the speakers, and everyone was shouting the numbers out, excited for them to reach zero.

But as Lance was yelling ‘one’ at the top of his lungs, he felt someone grabbing at his face and kissing him right when the clock hit zero. Opening his eyes, Lance was met with the familiar brown eyes of Esteban Ocon, his main rival. Who he also desperately wanted to kiss. Lance wrapped his arms around Estaban’s neck and kissed back with equally as much desire. 

Looking down at his wrist, Lance saw that his timer was stuck at 00:00 on 1st January 2018, and Esteban’s was also the same. He also saw that other drivers’ timers said it was 00:02, which could only mean one thing, which both worked out pretty quickly.

“Kiss me again, soulmate!” Lance laughed back at Esteban after the realisation settled in a laugh settling over all his features.

“Gladly, soulmate.” was the reply from the Frenchman, before taking Lance into another kiss. 


End file.
